


The Four Days She Got Punished and The One Day She Didn't

by cherrieperrie



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Ageplay, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Infantilism, Punishment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrieperrie/pseuds/cherrieperrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perrie didn't necessarily need to be a bad girl to get her daddy's attention, but it was because she wanted to that her punishments got worse and worse each time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my Zerrie Ageplay fivetimes!fic. I may or may not write another one if people actually like this one.

 

It had started when Perrie brought her little cousin over to their house to babysit. Perrie had given the baby and its things back to its parents, but not all of it. He noticed she had kept a dummy. A big red one with butterflies on it.

He hadn’t thought much of it until he saw her laptop history, which was filled with searches of nappies and baby toys. At first, he was freaked because he thought she might be pregnant which he was definitely not ready for. But when he saw the ageplay fanfiction she had been reading of… him and  _Niall_?... then he knew what she was up to.

After the initial confrontation was over, with Perrie crying and blushing throughout the whole conversation, they agreed on some terms of what would go on if Perrie really wanted this.

First, she would have to call him Daddy whenever she was feeling small. It wasn’t anything hard, but it was a rule.

Secondly, she couldn’t use big words or any kind of swear words, even during sex.

Next, she would have to wear nappies and be fed by Zayn and not herself. Perrie squirmed when he set this one into stone, but nevertheless, she liked it.

She would have a bed time, 10:30 every night they said, and she’d have to sleep alone if she was naughty. That really made her squirm uncomfortably. But Zayn didn’t stop there.

No talking back was allowed in any situation and she couldn’t touch herself without supervision.

Dummies and toys were only for good girls and if she was bad, she would have to get punishment.

 

Finally, punishment involved spankings and getting toys and such taken away. Perrie fussed at that one, but after a pointed look from Zayn, she complied.

            It was sunny the morning Perrie had her big day of punishment. She had woken up grumpy because Zayn had made her sleep alone for biting him the day before, and it didn’t help when he threatened to throw cold water on her if she didn’t get up.

“Daddy, want sleepy,” she moaned as he carried her into the kitchen, supporting her tiny frame on his hip. “I’m tired.”

“You can have nap time later, Perrie,” Zayn replied and set her down on the counter. “If you’re good for Daddy today.”

Perrie sulked but didn’t say anything.

“What would you like for breakfast today, babe?” Zayn opened the fridge and pulled out some porridge left over from yesterday’s breakfast.

Perrie shrieked when she saw it.

“No porridge!” she cried. “Want baba.”

“Baba’s for snack later on, okay baby?” Zayn put the bowl of porridge in the microwave and hit the buttons to warm it up.

Perrie let out a wail.

“Want baba, Daddy! Want baba!”

“Perrie,” Zayn warned. “What are our rules?”

The microwave beeped as Perrie pouted and refused to reply.

“Answer Daddy, Perrie,” Zayn said in a stern tone. “Or no baba at all later.”

“Hmmph,” Perrie said. “Want baba now.”

“No baba at all then,” Zayn said, pulling out a spoon and mixing up Perrie’s breakfast. “It’s as simple as that.”

Perrie screamed.

“Stupid Daddy! No want stupid porridge! Want baba!” She began to cry.

“Perrie!” Zayn exclaimed, surprised at how his little girl was talking to him. “That’s a timeout!”

He dropped the spoon and picked up the screaming girl, walking to the timeout chair and setting her down.

Perrie stomped her feet as hard as she could on the floor.

“No fair! Want you, Daddy! Don’t leave me here!” Her pretty face crinkled up into tears as she reached her arms out for her daddy to come pick her up.

Zayn simply ignored her and finished serving the porridge in two bowls, one for each of them.

He watched her as he ate up his portion, making sure she didn’t get up and run away like she was notorious for doing.

But it was when he turned his back to go do the dishes that she got up, quick as a blink, grabbed a handful of porridge and flung it at him, hitting him smack dab in the face.

For a moment, everything was silent but then Perrie started to giggle as Zayn wiped the porridge from his eyes.

“Silly Daddy! You look so stupid!”

She closed her blue eyes, pointing and laughing before he scooped her up and rushed her upstairs.

Perrie was worried for a moment because she thought she might be spanked for being so naughty, but when they turned into the big white bathroom she squealed with delight because that meant bath time!

“Bathy time, Daddy! Want rubber ducky!”

Angrily, Zayn set her down and tore off her onesie, ignoring her pleas for a duck. Then he stripped off his own clothes and turned on the water in the bathtub.

“Dadda, you’re not mad are you,” Perrie said as innocently as possible, looking up at him with big eyes and pouty lips. “I’m your good girl, right?”

Zayn glanced at her for a moment, almost wanting to give in to her sweet little face, but upon feeling the porridge on his face, he quickly shook that away.

“In,” he instructed and gave her a shove.

Perrie began to tear up. Her Daddy was mad at her and she didn’t like when he would hardly talk to her.

Reluctantly, she climbed into the tub, her skin prickling up at the sensation of the warm water.

 “Daddy, we can have naughty time, right? Since we’re taking a bath together?”

Her lower lip quivered when he didn’t answer and just began to wash off the porridge.

“Dadda, talk to me. You’re scaring me!” She was on the edge of tears. She knew when he didn’t talk that he was really mad and that meant no naughty time or no toys.

“I’m sorry for being mean to you, Daddy,” she said sullenly. “I’m a bad girl.”

She curled her toes under the water and put her feet over top of his legs.

“Forgive me?”

He glanced at her again. She looked like she was telling the truth. Her big blue eyes were filled with tears and her golden hair, damp at the ends from her slouching in the water, didn’t look as shiny and lively as it usually did.

Zayn sighed and stuck out his pinky. “Promise you won’t do it again?”

Perrie grinned and bounced up and down, sloshing the water.

“Promise, Daddy.”

She interlocked their pinkies and gave them kisses.

“Promise I won’t be a bad girl for the rest of the day.”

“Thank you, Perrie Bear,” Zayn said and reached out to her so she could come cuddle up against him.

“But you do realize this still means no baba, right?”

 

And it was back to step one.


	2. Chapter 2

The next time she was bad was on a Saturday, right after the two had come from the mall. Perrie was stressed out from all of the paparazzi snapping shots of them, so Zayn eventually took her home once she started going into her little one headspace.

Now she was sitting on the floor with her building blocks and loofah, which she loved to play with out of the bath (she called it Floofy).

“Dadda, will you play with me?” the blonde girl questioned. “She twiddled a blue block in her hands, awaiting an answer.

“Just a moment, baby. Let Daddy finish this page, okay?” Zayn was on the couch across from her and their spacious living room with that large purple-glowing Christmas tree in it, reading a book. He ran a few tired fingers through his dark hair and continued to read.

“Daddy!” Perrie whined. “Right now! I want right now!”

She pursed her lips and glared right at him.

“In a moment, Perrie,” He was starting to feel exasperated.

Perrie huffed and kicked the tower of blocks she had built, down.

“Daddy, play with me!”

When he didn’t answer, she yelled again.

“Zayn, play with me you twat!”

“Perrie Louise!” He shouted and the tiny girl jumped back.

She had just broken two very important rules: No bad words and always call Zayn, Daddy when she felt small.

“Uh-oh,” she whimpered quietly. “Daddy I-”

“Over my knee now, Pez” Zayn put his book aside and patted his lap. “ _Now._ ”

Perrie started to shake, but got up anyways and hobbled over to his knees.

“Since you broke two rules, little girl,” Anger seeped from his voice. “You get twice the spankings with no nappy.”

He yanked down the protective covering and Perrie move uncomfortably in his grasp.

“Daddy, please. I’m sorry for being so bad.” Tears fell from her eyes as she mentally cursed herself for breaking some of the rules.

“Count,”

The first slap was soft, nothing to cry over, but as Perrie continued to count, they got worse in worse until she was a sobbing mess in his hands.

“Daddy,” she mumbled numbly as he rearranged her clothes and sat her up on his lap. “Why are you so mean to me? Do you hate me?”

A tear rolled down her flushed cheeks and onto the leg of his jeans.

“I don’t hate you, Pez,” He sighed and patted her back. “But you can’t be a bad girl for Daddy, okay?”

Perrie nodded, squeezing her legs together.

“What’s the matter, babe?” Zayn said, cuddling her back. “Do you need to go?”

Perrie’s mouth quivered but she shook her head. She didn’t want to right now. Not right after she had been bad and punished for it.

“Pez, if you need to-”

“I don’t have to, Daddy,” she huffed and buried her head in his chest. “Want cuddles.”

Zayn stroked her golden hair and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Promise you’re not lying to Daddy,” he whispered.

Perrie shook her head and didn’t look up. Her daddy smelled like peppermints and cigarettes which she thought was a good combination even though she didn’t like it when he smoked.

“Daddy?” She finally looked up, into his dark eyes. “Why won’t you stop being naughty?”

Zayn raised an eyebrow.

“Daddy, why do you be naughty and smoke? You told me that it was naughty and that you shouldn’t do it, so why do you?”

Zayn sighed and looked away. “It’s for stress, babe. Once you get on it’s almost impossible to get off.”

“Daddy?” She questioned. “Can we be naughty together?”

“Perrie-”

“No not like that, silly Daddy! I mean-” She looked down. “Um-”

“Like what babe?” There was a twinkle in his eye like he knew what she was saying but he wanted to hear her say it.

“Um, like,” she stumbled over her words. “Like that big thing we do that feels really good that we haven’t done in a while.”

She was blushing and biting her lip now.

Zayn pretended to think. “Sorry, still not catching your drift.”

“Dadda,” Perrie whined. “You told me I can’t say the word because its naughty and I don’t want to say it because I don’t want to get in trouble again.”

Zayn couldn’t hold back a smile. “Go on, say it. Just this once. Daddy won’t punish you again.

Perrie’s face turned scarlet and she mumbled something quietly.

“What was that?” He was smirking at her now and she didn’t like it.

She stared at his mouth, hungry for a kiss she knew she couldn’t give because he would consider it naughty, what with all passion she would put into it.

“Sex,”

Zayn laughed. “Nice try, Pez. But not right now. It’s play time and you have a nap right after.”

“But I don’t want play time!” She bounced up and down on his knees. “We can be naughty instead and then just go sleepy!”

It sounded like a plan to her, but not to him. Honestly, he really wanted her too, but teasing her just made it more fun for when it actually ensued.

“Go build your tower, Pez. Maybe we can do something later.”

Perrie stuck her hands on her hips, before an idea popped into her head.

“Um, Daddy,” She said in a tiny voice. “Can I go get one of my toys from upstairs?”

“Which one?” He searched her eyes for mischief.

“The pink one that makes noises.”

Zayn slapped himself across the face. “Perrie you are not playing with the vibrator again. If you think this is-”

Perrie giggled. “No, silly! My pink bunny that talks! Now who’s being naughty?”

Zayn let out a groan. “Yes, go get it. But if you’re not back down here with one minute, Daddy’s going to come and find you.”

Perrie jumped with glee and sprinted up to the steps.

When she got up to her nursery, she plucked the pink stuffed animal up from her bed and cradled it in her arms. Then she went into the room they shared and opened her underwear drawer.

She dug through it for a moment before grabbing the naughtiest pair she could find and slipped her nappy off and the panties on.

She toddled back downstairs and ran to Zayn.

“Look how pretty I am, Daddy!” She spread her arms out wide, exposing her stomach from the short t-shirt she had on.

Zayn gulped. Had it been any normal day where she was big Perrie, he would have been fine. But today, she was _trying_ to tease him and make him horny and it was working.

The panties were all lace. _All lace._ With just a thin string in the back for support.

He had seen her in them many times before, but today…

“Pezza, where’s your nappy?” He said trying to sound as stern as possible. “Why did you take it off?”

“For you, Daddy! So I can be all pretty for you!” She felt so proud of herself because she thought it would make Zayn so happy.

“And they’re easy to take off too! Do you want me to show you?”

Perrie stood smiling, bouncing on the soles of her feet.

“That won’t be necessary,” Zayn quickly. He knew she would try to do-

“A strip tease, Daddy. I can do one of those for you!”

“Big girl words, Perrie,” he warned. “You’re not supposed to talk about naughty things, remember?”

Perrie’s smile dropped.

“Oh,” she said. “Sorry.”

“Oh, come here, princess,” he said, seeing her face turn down.

Perrie stalked slowly over to him.

“Do you not think I’m pretty, Daddy?” she said as she came over and straddled his lap.

This time, he noticed her nipples poking at the thin fabric of her shirt and he could almost sense her growing wetness.

“Pez,” he stuttered. “Be a good girl for Daddy and go put your nappy and onesie on, please. You’re not being very good right now.”

“But don’t you like it when I’m naughty like this, Daddy?” Her blue eyes threatened to spill over with tears. “I thought you liked it when I got all bad for you.”

“No, Pez,” he said, regaining his composure. “Go and change right now.”

Perrie stood up and angrily and stomped her foot.

“No.”

“Perrie-”

“No.”

“Perrie, you don’t talk back to Daddy and you know that.

“I don’t care. Want to be bad. Want to be bad just for you, Daddy.”

Zayn sighed, stood up and took her hand, dragging her towards the stairs.

“You are going to listen, young lady or no sex at _all_ later.”

Perrie wiggled away from his grasp.

“No! Wanna be bad!”

“If you want to be bad,” He yanked her towards the kitchen. “Then you can sit in timeout for a good hour.”

Perrie kicked and screamed.

“Don’t want to go! Don’t want to!”

But he pushed her into the chair anyways and left her to cry and yell for herself, while he finished his book.

Eventually, she settled down and he would have to go check to see if she was behaving properly every once in a while.

He refused to sit in there with her, though, because she would pester him no matter how many times he told her to shut up.

Once, he caught her eating crackers by herself, which was another rule broken so she got spanked ten times.

The next, he caught her finally using the bathroom next to the kitchen, which was _another_ rule broken so she got ten _more_ slaps.

Finally, he just took her out and sat her on the couch next to him while he read so she couldn’t escape.

After trying to touch herself multiple times and getting reprimanded for minutes at a time, she fell asleep on his outstretched legs, breathing softly in her sleep.

Zayn sighed, but smiled at her. She was a handful sometimes, but she was worth it. And even though, as he carried her up to her nursery (she was definitely not getting to sleep with him after all she’d done), he had been angry when she had been bad, he might have secretly liked it too.

And she might have known that deep down inside, but he would never admit it.

It wasn’t until he was cumming on his hand from the thoughts of her stripping those panties off for him that he realized maybe he _did_ need her to be bad once in a while for him to keep going.

 


End file.
